


i don't really know a lot about love(but you're in my head, you're in my blood)

by the_chaotic_lesbian



Series: requests [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chaotic_lesbian/pseuds/the_chaotic_lesbian
Summary: tomorrow is linhardt's birthday, and caspar's planned the perfect night out.and it's not a date, because they're not dating, but since when has that stopped him before?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~or, caspar takes linhardt stargazing and gets more than he anticipated.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898806
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	i don't really know a lot about love(but you're in my head, you're in my blood)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acidbolt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidbolt/gifts).



> a commission for my lovely friend aero(follow them for cute casphardt shenanigans https://twitter.com/emnide?s=20) !!! the prompt was college au casphardt fluff, and there's a lot less college in this au than probably wanted, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> title taken from "about love" from marina

This has to be perfect. 

It  _ will  _ be perfect. Caspar doesn’t know how he could mess it up. He’s planned everything, right down to the snacks he’s bringing - frosted sugar cookies from the local grocery store, the ones that he’s watched Linhardt devour time and time again, a couple bags of lightly salted potato chips, and some bottles of the sugary sweet soda that Linhardt’s so fond of - to the blankets he’s packed into his rather small car. He’s been planning this for  _ months,  _ ever since finals last semester, whenever they had gone to that party… 

...and well, he’s been crushing ever since. 

And it’s November, and freezing, and Caspar adds a couple of extra jackets and blankets. Linhardt’s already agreed to go with him - since it’s a Saturday and Caspar had been thoughtful enough to ask in advance - but Caspar wants to make sure that this is  _ perfect.  _ The perfect date. 

Well, is it a date if they’re not actually dating yet? 

And there lies the problem. Caspar drives over to Linhardt’s apartment building in silence, contemplating. He knows how he feels. He  _ knows.  _ He had spent an entire afternoon rambling to Ashe, who’s read enough romance novels to easily name his dilemma. He’s mindlessly, hopelessly in love with Linhardt. 

But how does he say this? 

It won’t be easy. He’s not good with words. Even now, he can’t even tell his mirror that he’s in love, each letter feeling awkward and heavy in his mouth. Saying he’s in love almost feels inadequate, anyways. Like it’s not enough to properly describe just how much he wants to take Linhardt by the hand, tuck his hair behind his ears, guide him wherever life leads. 

He wants to spend the rest of his life with Linhardt at his side. 

If that’s not love, he’s not sure what is. 

Linhardt slides into the front seat of his car as soon as he arrives. “I wasn’t waiting on you,” he denies before Caspar can even say a word, immediately curling his knees into his chest. “Ferdinand’s away, probably with Hubert. I didn’t want to oversleep.” 

“I didn’t say anything, Linhardt,” Caspar points out, with a chuckle. Linhardt’s little shrug is adorable, and he turns away to press his head against the window. 

“Where are we going again, anyways?” Linhardt yawns, but it’s fake. Caspar would know, he’s spent well over ten years with Linhardt, he knows the difference between a genuine sleepy yawn and one of indifference. Boredom. In this case, he can hear the curiosity in his tone, the way Linhardt’s not quite glancing out the window. Every so often, those dark blue eyes flit over to him, expectantly. 

“Out of town!” It’s hard to focus on driving now that the person he’s madly in love with is here with him, and Caspar sucks in a breath. “I know you don’t like this kinda thing, but trust me, I got everything covered. Even asked Ashe to make sure I didn’t forget anything?” 

“Mm. Did you grab bug spray?” 

“Shit!” 

Linhardt laughs as Caspar curses under his breath. He knew he was forgetting something! 

“I’m teasing you, Cas. You mentioned going outdoors, I brought my own.” He wrinkles his nose, a gesture that Caspar catches in the corner of his eye. “I would’ve told you otherwise. Not even I am that cruel.” 

“You are that cruel,” Caspar says, shaking his head as his gaze flits from the road to his best friend curled up in the passenger seat. “You are just… the meaniest.” 

“Meaniest?” Linhardt snickers, and then actually giggles, which had kind of been Caspar’s intent. “Caspar, that’s not a word.” 

“Well, it is in  _ my  _ dictionary, Linhardt.” 

“Right along kittiest and nappiest, I imagine?” Linhardt yawns again. “All of which you’ve used to describe me.” 

Caspar flushes red. “Shut up!” 

“Hmm.” Linhardt just sounds amused. Far too amused, but Caspar will let it slide for now. Nothing can ruin this night! 

The rest of the ride is spent in silence. Caspar turns on a radio station, and then Linhardt hijacks it to put on his own music, somehow. Lin’s music taste ranges from gaudy musical theater songs to emo metal bands to boring classical music, depending on his mood. Tonight, he puts on some fantasy-sounding punk band that Caspar’s never heard of, but he’s humming along to the words, so maybe Caspar  _ should  _ listen to it. 

He drives them to a secluded field, just outside of town. It’s not public lands, but Caspar had gotten permission beforehand. He parks right next to a pond, turns the car off. 

“Come on, Lin. You can’t escape in the AC.” 

“Oh, must I?” Linhardt groans, but he gets out of the car anyways and immediately begins to shiver. “Caspar, it’s  _ freezing. _ ” 

“It’s November, dumbass.” Still, Caspar pulls out the hoard of blankets he had packed, along with the letterman jacket that he’s sure won’t fit Linhardt. The thought of Linhardt wearing his high school letterman sends heat rushing to his cheeks, which is greatly appreciated in the November chill. 

“Who are you calling dumb?” Linhardt takes one of the blankets from the pile as Caspar struggles to get them all out, wrapping it around his shoulders. “Caspar, you have no room to talk.” 

“You’re so  _ rude. _ ” 

“Hmm, perhaps.” Linhardt turns to look at him, his hair all sorts of tangled from a combination of the wind and the fabric wrapped snug around his shoulders. “But you love me anyways.” 

_ I really do,  _ Caspar thinks, and now he’s definitely blushing. If Linhardt asks, he can just say it’s the wind. That’s something wind does, right? “Duh.” 

He turns, tugging one of the larger, thicker blankets from the massive pile to spread across the ground. “Here, Lin.” 

Linhardt takes the invitation, plopping down on the blanket with a loud, exaggerated sigh. 

“Come on, you gotta admit this is nice.” Caspar piles the blankets down, pulls out the little mini cooler he brought for the snacks. “It’s so quiet out here. You can hear the crickets singing.” 

“It is nice, I suppose,” Linhardt admits, and he shifts so that the blankets act as a pillow. He’s still shivering, though, so Caspar drapes another blanket over him before dropping down to lay next to him. “I would think you would hate this sort of thing. You can’t stand the quiet.” 

“No, but you can,” Caspar curls his head into what he thinks might be Linhardt’s shoulder, “so I’ll bear it. Just for tonight though! And only because your birthday is tomorrow.” 

“Today is the sixth, isn’t it?” Linhardt yawns again. He’s staring up at the sky, dark and glittering with stars. “Did you drag me out here for my birthday, Caspar?” 

“Yes. No! I mean…” Caspar trails off, curls against Linhardt’s side, shivers. He hadn’t thought to grab a blanket for himself, and he doesn’t really want to get back up. “...I planned this for your birthday, yes, but I’ve wanted to bring you here for awhile. I know you don’t like nature very much, but it’s just so peaceful and quiet! Good for napping, right?” 

“Good for napping, yes,” Linhardt agrees, and then turns onto his side and frowns. “Caspar, you’re shivering.” 

“I’m fine-” he gets cut off as Linhardt yanks him closer, until his head really  _ is  _ on his shoulder, the blanket now wrapped around the both of them. His face flushes a bright red. “Linhardt, what the fuck?” 

“You’re cold. Dumbass.” Linhardt’s hand curls around his back, and it only makes the flush on Caspar’s face increase in color and heat. “You’re quite lucky we don’t have class tomorrow.” 

“I know, right? It was perfect timing.” Caspar struggles for a moment before giving in, resting against Linhardt’s chest. “I, uh. Brought snacks and stuff.” 

“How thoughtful of you.” Linhardt must be smiling, he can hear it in his voice. “However, Ferdinand ordered takeout for me. Something about ‘for goddess’s sake Linhardt you must do a better job of taking care of yourself’.” His voice raises in pitch to mimic Ferdinand, and Caspar snickers. 

“Sounds like Ferdie. But you really won’t eat the food I brought? Come on, Lin, I got you your favorite cookies and everything.” 

“Ugh. For you, fine. But later.” Linhardt sighs again, and then yawns. “It’s almost midnight already, and I think I’d like to just lay here for awhile. Did you plan for us to spend the night?” 

“I mean, no, but doesn’t that sound exciting!” Caspar gestures vaguely to the sky. “A night spent out sleeping under the stars…” 

“Sounds gross.” Another sigh. “But I suppose it’s nice that we’re here together.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Caspar cheers, and then hesitates. “Wait. Together?” 

“Well, we are, aren’t we?” Linhardt pauses. “I don’t think I’d enjoy this half as much if you hadn’t planned it.” 

The minutes tick by. 

“Linhardt…” 

“Yes?” 

“I…” Caspar swallows. This is it. Time to say the big speech that he’s been trying and trying and trying to rehearse in his mind.  _ We’ve been friends since we were six years old but I saw you at that end of finals party and you were smiling and I realized that I wanted to be the one to make you smile. We spent the summer together and I wanted to kiss you every day but I didn’t know why. We don’t live together but Ashe considers you our third roommate and I’m sure Ferdinand feels the same about me.  _

_ Linhardt Hevring, I’m madly in love with you.  _

“I think.” He pauses again. The words just don’t feel  _ right,  _ not now. He shifts so that he can look into Linhardt’s eyes, see his face. He’s always been good at reading Linhardt’s expressions, and now is no exception. Linhardt’s looking at him with a fondness that he never shows anyone else, his eyes all warm and crinkly and affectionate. 

“Yes, go on, Caspar,” he teases, his voice low and husky. It doesn’t help. 

“I think I’m…” 

“...you’re taking too long.” 

The clock hits midnight, and Linhardt moves his hand from Caspar’s waist to his shoulders, and then his neck, and then he’s pulling him forwards into a kiss. 

_ Oh.  _

“Oh,” he whispers, whenever Linhardt releases him. At this angle, Linhardt is so close to him, close enough that he can see the glimmer of the stars reflected in his eyes, his cheeks dusted with the slightest shade of pink. 

“I love you too, Caspar,” Linhardt says. “That is what you were going to say, right?” 

“Oh. Oh! You love me?” Caspar beams, grinning. “You love me!” 

“Not so loud!” And it’s just like Linhardt to complain about the noise, even when they are in the middle of nowhere, just the two of them. 

“Shut up, I’m happy.” Caspar flops back against Linhardt, dizzy. “Happy birthday Linhardt. I love you.” 

“Thank you Caspar. I love you too.” 

(they fall asleep together like that, curled up under blankets underneath the stars.) 

(ferdinand freaks out whenever he can’t get ahold of either of them the next morning, but who could blame them?) 

(caspar knows he’s in love, and linhardt loves him in return, and it’s all he ever needed.)


End file.
